Love, Earthlings
by sweetieloveatomic
Summary: New to human culture, the Autobots are faced with a constant struggle to fit in during holidays and events with the Witwickys, Now, it is up to Sel to share her own world's customs with them. [Side Story to Bee Series. Prequel to second story.]


**A/n: This is a side story to my main Bee/OC series to all those who are now reading this raw and new. So check that out for the main plot! My current readers, this is the new side story I was really excited to write! I hope you guys like it and give it some love with that Review/Follow/Fave button! I told you guys my second story will be on HIATUS for a while due to the lack of feedback but hey, might as well throw this one out since I've already written it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

This is Halloween?

I hummed softly as I filled the bowl with the bags of candy Aunt Judy bought at the store the other day. Thank god me and Sam chose the candy this time considering last year we were voted, "Worst Candy" in the neighborhood. In my defense I didn't even know there was a competition! God damn, Hedders family and their overly-excited holiday decorations all the time. Well guess what Hedders, ya'll don't have another family of alien robots now do you? So hah!

"Okay Sel, so should I go more Joker or more Jason tonight?" Sam held up a mask and a purple sweater.

"Well I mean you look ugly in both..." I snorted and his face dropped so quick.

"I'm serious! This is the first time Mikaela and me are spending time this Halloween!" He whined with a pout forming on his face.

"And? I'm suppose to care why?"

Rolling his eyes, he began stomping out of the kitchen.

"I think Joker would be cute," I inserted and he waved the jacket over his head before leaving.

"Thanks!"

I quickly finished pouring the candy and placed it on the island. We were also holding a big Halloween party tonight, the military had back up so some were coming, the Autobots were all coming in their new Holoforms, Uncle and Aunt's friends, as well as Sam and Mikaela's friends. The three of us have been pretty popular back at school considering we were 'witnesses' of the Mission City incident. Everyday we'd get asked about terrorists and how bad ass it was, little did they know we all almost died and it was an alien war! It was 2 in the afternoon and the party was starting around 5 or 6 pm. I had told Bee to hang some decorations up that were too high to reach and I decided going over to check it out.

Heading to our now fixed backyard, I saw Bee in a wrangle with some of the lights. I walked up him, folding my hands, "You need any help?"

He pointed to himself and made a scoff noise, waving me off and shaking his head. The little bugger has been acting so cocky lately and one time it's just going to bite him on the butt. Lesson number one kids: never not ask for help. I watched him struggle a couple more times before groaning and climbing up on his leg, I held my hand out. Like a pouting child he put his tangled hands down and attempted to untangle him as best as I could. It took about 30 minutes of tugging and climbing on Bee's body to finally untangle everything and wrap it neatly around my arm.

"Lift me up and I'll attach them," I jumped onto his hand as he nodded, bringing up his arm on near the roof. I hammered in nails 1 or 2 feet away from eachother before hanging the lights one by one, Bee moving his hand right every time. I pray no one is looking nor having a heart attack right now! Another 20 minutes passed and I finally finished hanging the orange lights. Bee set me down as I ran to the plug near my garage and testing it. Coming back, it looked perfect as Bee "ooh'd" at it, poking one. "Pretty huh?"

I turned to him and he was looking me, whipping away at the last second with a nod. I had to fill the poor guy in on what Halloween actually is and we managed to pick out a pretty basic costume for him considering he seemed really interested in the whole vampire thing. I had to pale him up tonight, slick his hair back and stick some teeth in his mouth before the party began. So corny I swear.

"Sel, can you help me with my outfit!"

I gasped along with Bee as I turned to the back porch, seeing Aunt Judy dressed in a extremely...tight...maid's costume. Oh my goodness. "Aunt Judy! Wow...I am speechless."

In the corner of my eye I saw Bee trying not to laugh and driving into his little garage room.

"Isn't it hot? Ron says he has a thing for sexy maids before-"

"Okay! Too much image and info in my brain!" I backed away after tightening the corset on her, surrendering my arms up.

"Thank Selly! Oh and by the way, Lia Hedder and her family are invited tonight! Be. Nice." She went from jolly to my golly so stern in two seconds.

I whined, stomping my foot, "Must they?!"

"They must, besides, Lia said her father has got some front row tickets to Coldplay, so shush!" She made a zipping motion with her hand and mouth before going into the house.

This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

It was five and there were guests already arriving. I fixed Bee up a half an hour ago and may I say, he is finer than even Edward Cullen could ever get. I'm saying that in a joking way that girls from my school are probably going to hit on him tonight. He was now waiting patiently in the living room, chatting up with some of Aunt Judy's friends who found him 'adorable'. He was supposed to be known as one of Sam's old friends that came to visit but I don't know how the other Autobots were going to handle it.

"Sel, the guests are filling up, hurry down!" Aunt Judy informed me after a soft knock.

"Okay, I'll be down soon!" I replied, biting my lip as I looked into the mirror.

This year I decided to go as a rockabilly, motorcycle type of girl. My hair were in small tight curls and one layer was tied up to the side while the rest laid down my back. I had a neutral coating of eyeliner and mascara, thick and arched eyebrows with the main focal point being rose red lips. I also sported two big hoops hanging on my lobes, my shirt was black and off the shoulders, clinging onto my upper arms and body tightly, a belt wrapped around my waist and leather skinny jeans with red heels. On my neck was a red bandana tied almost like a vintage flight attendant. Taking in a shaky breath, I felt kind of nervous and self conscious. I know, Sel without confidence is gross. This is my first party though where the Autobots were here along with a majority of Marshall High.

"Better now than ever," I whispered, shaking it all off and standing with my head tall. I strutted outside of the room, heels clicking on each step. I made my way down the stairs and was greeted by 20 something people already inside.

"Hey Sel!"

"Hi, Sel!"

"What's up!"

Some people I recognized from my dance and math classes, one of my close friends Clara coming up to me dressed in a Harley Quinn costume.

"Well hello there Miss Grease!" She greeted me with a chirpy laugh, giving me a hug.

"And hello there Mrs. Joker!" I returned back, chatting up with her a bit on some gossip and math, basic teenagers stuff.

After a couple minutes I began greeting some more of the guests, our house feeling very vibrant. The walls were covered in pumpkins and webs, our table and counters filled with Halloween desserts and of course candy. Music was playing in the background which (thanks to me) everyone was actually enjoying. The real party though was at the backyard. The lanterns and lights hung up beautifully as they illuminated the area, our porch sort of being the "stage" where the DJ was at. Also known as Miles with his laptop and gigantic speakers. Everything actually looked pretty perfect. In the distance I saw Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy grilling up some hot dogs and burgers, conversing with the friends.

"Sel!" A hand gripped my shoulder, turning me around.

"Kaela!" I squealed, seeing the dark haired beauty dressed as a sexy bunny. Not surprised there to be honest. "Sam should be...around here I think!"

She laughed, raising a brow at the pretty raging party in the backyard, "Yeah, no thanks I'll just call him! You look so cute by the way!"

We were yelling due to the loud noise of the music. Lord I hope we don't get called in by the police with this!

"Thanks! And you look very...sexy!" I answered back, awkward with what I said.

She chuckled, "Thanks but its for Sam!"

I almost choked on my drink and stared at her horrified. She laughed at my face, me shaking it off. We spoke for a couple minutes and how she had seen some of the Autobots already. Optimus was dressed as the terminator (not surprised either), Ratchet a doctor in scrubs, Jazz as a thug (?) and Ironhide was dressed as Batman. Me and her laughed at how awkward they must've felt being thrown into this bizarre holiday out of nowhere.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves though! Had girls swooning over them and everything!" She added, wagging an eyebrow.

I couldn't imagine Optimus especially flirting with some ladies but hey, gotta act human don't we? After a while we decided to hit the dance floor, me and her dancing very close and wild as 'You Don't Own Me' by Grace blasted through the speakers.

When the song ended, me and Mikaela were pretty pooped and she decided to go look for Sam. I went inside to get some more drinks, noticing a blonde haired boy in the living room conversing with someone. Walking closer, I almost felt sick to my stomach at the sight. It was Bee, Lia Hedder sitting way too fucking close to him and tracing a finger on his chest. I cleared my throat, both of their eyes snapping up to me.

"Oh hi, Selena, don't you look like a doll," Lia complimented me, a sarcastic and evil smile plastering her face.

"Save it, Lia, I don't got time for your shit right now," I snarked back at her, her eyes turning cold for a minute. I then turned to Bee, "Can I speak with you please?"

"Oh uh-"

"He's a little busy right now, aren't you bay-bee?" She chuckled deviously, moving a piece of his hair from his face.

My heart began to ache slightly, my eyes watering but I didn't show shit. This bitch has the nerve to show up to my house and flirt with my car? Who does she think she is?

"Um, Sel, just a minute please? Lia was actually telling me about Halloween last year and your 'awful' candy," He laughed, making quotations with his fingers.

I felt a pang of pain hit me as him and Lia laughed together. I cannot believe this guy! Er, car! Biting my lip, I mustered up all the courage I had left and just walked away. No need to ruin my dignity for that whore.

"Wait, Sel!"

"Awww, I think we hurt her feelings, Bee Bee!" I heard Lia mock me in a baby voice.

Curling my fist I knew I didn't want to start anything at this party, especially with all these people and it was our first time.

"Sel!"

I ignored Bee's calls and just passed through the kitchen and outside at the front driveway. Letting out a heavy and tearful breath, I sat down on my front steps to calm myself down. I heard the door open and I sniffed, feeling a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Jazz with a heartwarming smile, "You all good? I saw what was goin' on with you, Bee and that...whatchu call them? Bimbos?"

I laughed, wiping some of the wetness off of my lower lid, "Yeah, she's just...ugh."

"Well do forgive me but...why is she here in the first place if she's just 'ugh'?" He gave the same tone to the 'ugh' of my voice.

Smiling, I shrugged, "My family is just nice that way. Bee seems to be having a pretty good time with her."

"Ah well, BumbleBee is still learning. He's just enjoying the new experience, that's it. I'm sure he never meant no harm to ya," He put an arm on my shoulder and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, pulling back. "I should probably get back inside."

"You should, Ironhide's grumpy ass might get itself into a brawl sooner er later," He huffed, standing up with me as well. I walked back into the atmosphere of ecstasy, Jazz passing by me with a smirk, "You gotta admit it to yourself sooner or later!"

With that he just disappeared into the abyss of party-goers. My mind clutched onto what he said and thought of it deeply. What does he mean? Admit what? Putting that thought aside, I went back out to the backyard and chatted up with some of my friends.

"Sel, I didn't know your brother's friend was so hot!" Sarah, one of my girls from dance class squeaked, bringing her drink up to a direction.

Turning my head I saw Bee talking to Aunt Judy. Her mouth seemed to drag on forever and Bee's face seemed to be losing interest every single second. I giggled, shaking my head, "Too hot to freaking handle."

"Psh whatever, I would so smash to be honest," She drawled over to some of her friends.

"Bee's not like that," I said as I sipped on my cup.

"How do you know, you tried?"

"W-what? No! Me and him are just friends," I replied in disgust. "Never in a million years."

"Hm, suit yourself! More for us!" She shrugged, turning back to her friends.

Uncle Ron came running up to me in his Superman costume, it being pretty tight as well. What is up with this family and tight clothes. "Do you mind getting some gasoline tanks in Bee's garage? Thanks!"

He didn't even give me a chance to answer before heading back to the grill filled with hungry teenagers. Rolling my eyes, I went over to the shed, pushing it open. The entire garage smelled of smoke and diesel thanks to Bee, luckily it wasn't that much of a mess. I checked some shelves and pushed some boxes aside, hm...where could it be?

"Need help?" I whipped around super fast and I think I may have gotten whiplash. I saw Bee poke his head into the shed, me giving a sigh of relief, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Only slightly," I mumbled, still pretty upset at earlier and continued my searching.

"Sel, about earlier...Sel are you listening?" His footsteps came closer behind me and I ignored it, focusing on the gasoline. "Sel."

I felt a hand yank me around, Bee's face suddenly very close to mine. My breathing hitched as I was captured by his baby blues. All I could manage to whisper was, "What...?"

"What happened earlier?" His eyebrows narrowed, concerned.

I squeezed my eyes close and shoved his hands off of me. He backed up from my shove, hurt in his eyes, "Nothing Bee! Can't you just leave me alone?! God dammit."

His lips tightened into line, "Fine."

He stormed out of the shed, slamming the door in the process and making me jump. I felt something bubble in my throat almost as if it was choking me and blinking my eyes as if they felt like they were blown in with ashes. Did I just snap at Bee? I turned, placing my hands on a workbench and taking slow breaths, closing my eyes.

"Sel! What the hell is up with Bee?" I heard Sam barge into the shed.

I turned, a bit worried at what he may have done, "What do you mean?"

"He just stormed off in his alt. form! We don't know where he went!"

I spared him no second word as I sprinted out of the shed. Where the hell are you going Bee.

...

* * *

I had been biking for almost hours and the sky was pitch black already.

"Bee!"

"Bee!"

"BumbleBee!" I screamed out, the trick-or-treaters around me staring as if I was a crazy person. Honestly I didn't care, all I cared about was what happened to Bee. Is he hurt? How far could he have gone? I stopped biking and started asking some people around. 30 minutes have passed and still no one saw anything. I saw a man raking up some leaves near our neighborhood lakeside. Running up to him, I asked in desperation, "Excuse me? Have you seen a black and yellow Camaro near here?"

"I did in fact! There's one on the south side of the lakeside, near the docks!" He answered, a cheeky smile on his elderly face.

Of course! How could I have been so stupid not to check there? Ever since me and Bee spent time there that day we'd always go there to think or just talk to eachother.

"Thank you so much!" I cheerfully said, jumping onto my bike and pumping my legs on the pedal extremely fast towards the docks. Just as I thought, black and yellow Camaro parked pretty much near the docks. Isn't that not allowed? It was dark outside, only some small crickets sounding and the moon illuminating us. Carefully strolling to the car, I sighed, "Bee?"

No answer.

"Bee I'm sorry, I was just...I was just mad from earlier," I tried to explain to him.

Still no answer.

"Dammit Bee! I'm sorry! I know, I should've just talked to you but I was too much of a brat to do so!" I began getting tearful, almost begging him to say something. Anything. Walking up, I pulled the car door open and sat in the passengers seat, staring at the radio, "Lia...she's just been so cruel to me ever since I was a little girl. When I saw you enjoying your time with her, it just hurt you know?"

It was quiet for a moment but the radio started swindling around, my mood suddenly lifting, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, you seemed to be enjoying her company," I muttered, pretty irritated at the thought again.

He chuckled, "I mean other than the Halloween stuff, it was all pretty boring."

"Why? Get a load of her nail polish collection?" I grinned, lifting my legs up to get more comfortable.

"Every single color," He groaned, his holoform appearing in the driver's chair. He had taken off his costume and makeup and just wore a grey sweater and jeans. "I forgot to tell you how lovely your costume was tonight by the way."

I had completely been oblivious to the fact I still had my costume on and blushed, "Uh thanks..."

"Not getting shy now are we?" He squinted his eyes at me, a half smile forming on his face.

"Nope!" I closed my eyes, sticking my nose in the air then realizing we had to go back. I sighed, "I guess we gotta get back."

He gave me a look and reached into the backseat to reveal a giant bag of candy, "I think we should just wait until it's over and stay here and relax."

Scrunching my lips to one side, I sat back on the seat, taking the candy bag, "I like the way you're thinking, Mr. Bee."

"I know Miss Witwicky," He bowed, the radio turning on to some soft rock and indie music.

The rest of that night we just hung in Bee's alt. form near the lake, enjoying eachother's company in our first Halloween together.

* * *

Upon reaching my house, Bee headed to his shed and when entering I saw all of the Autobots holoforms dead on our couches. Well half awake at the least. I laughed, standing in the middle of the mess, "Jesus, did you guys die from the candy or liquor?"

"Halloween is officially my favorite holiday here on Earth!" Jazz fist pumped the air weakly.

"Do humans actually celebrate this every year?" Optimus asked, surprised.

I nodded with a laugh, "Yeah they do, just not raging ones like tonight."

"I opt. never to eat so much candy again. I'm going to be regurgitating diesel tomorrow," Optimus remarked, some of the others agreeing with an 'aye'.

"All that candy must be horrible for the enamel of human teeth," Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, kicking some candy on the floor.

"All that information goes to the trash Ratchet, you can't stop Halloween," Ironhide chuckled, waving his hands in the air.

I just bursted out into a fit of giggles at the Autobots' reactions, most of them I'm guessing too pooped to drive home so I'll let them bunk the night down here. The house was completely empty but also completely trashed. More chores tomorrow I guess.

"Well guys, I hope you enjoyed your first Halloween! I'm going to get some rest now," I smiled, waving at them and heading to the stairs.

"Night Sel!"

"Goodnight, Selena."

I heard them all say before I made my way upstairs. I brushed my teeth, changed into some pjs and made my way to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I heard Sam and Mikaela softly speaking through the wall. Smirking, I turned around to where I could see my window. Eventhough it wasn't the best Halloween I could've had with them, I still didn't regret anything. At the end, I enjoyed every moment of it and I hope the candy was enough for the Autobots to enjoy it as well.

I wonder how they'll act with Thanksgiving?

* * *

 **A/n: First chapter of "Love, Earthlings"! I hope you guys enjoy it! Yes it is still a Sel/Bee sort of story except without the main plot!**


End file.
